4 Roses And?
by Tsukino Yumiko
Summary: Valentine's day again in Central. Riza recieves 4 white roses and it's not from Roy! What's gonna happen? A special Valentine fic! Happy Valentine's day everyone!


**Four White Roses And?**

A Valentines Day Special Fic.

Oneshot. A Long oneshot. :))

弓子のノト (Yumiko's notes): Yukai Barentaindee Dei, minna-san! Happy Valentine's day! Although, I'm still single, I'm still celebrating it for ROYAI! Well, I hope you guys like this story!

February 28, 2010: Edited some parts and added some stuff. Noticed some errors. Sorry for the trouble.

_______________________________________________________________

Valentine's Day. Central Headquarters.

''Well, hello my good friend!'' Maes greeted Roy as he entered his office.

''Why are you here Maes? Here to brag about Elysia and your Wife?'' Roy and everyone knew Maes' obsessive adoration with his two ladies.

''You bet! Elysia is just so cuuuuuuteeee!! She gave me this card! And my wife-''

''Come on Maes.''

''Well, as Roy Mustang, you should not be upset at Valentine's day.''

''I'm not upset.'' Roy said flatly.

''Then why the hell are you moody?''

''I'm not. You are just way happy today.'' Roy told his friend.

''Well.. You know what you should do to be happy?'' Maes asked with a grin.

''What?''

''Get yourself a wife!'' Maes shouted the answer joyfully.

''Maes!''

''Or at least a date!''

''Maes!'' Roy was already losing his patience.

''Or give someone flowers and candy?'' Roy just gave a sigh with this.

Seconds later, the door opened, it was Riza. It was weird she's 10 minutes late to her usual in time. Well, it was weird for Roy to be early for Valentine's Day every single year.

''You two seem lively.'' the Lieutenant greeted and warned the two men at the same time.

''Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye. Look at this card my daughter-''

''Good morning Lieutenant.'' Roy interrupted Maes before he could started bragging again. It was then that Roy realized- Riza was holding four beautiful white roses with long stems.

''Hey, Lieutenant. Where did those roses come from?'' Roy asked, very interested and annoyed.

''Wow Lieutenant Riza! You got some Roses there!'' Maes yelled in delight.

''Who gave you those?'' Roy pushed the question further.

''I got these the moment I stepped in the headquarters this morning.'' Riza answered indirectly.

''Is he someone you love? You care about? Would consider going out with?'' Roy changed the question, he still wanted answers.

''Very important, yes, and sure, why not. '' Riza answered in a straight voice.

''Do I know him?'' Roy continued the interrogation.

''Well, sir. If you are observing properly, you should. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall get our paperwork now.'' Riza took a temporary vase and placed the roses on her desk before she left.

''Yuuuup. No card.'' Maes said out of the blue, who just came from the Lieutenant's table, knowing his friend cared. ''By the way nice reaction.'' he added.

''Who the hell gave her those?!'' Roy cursed, not minding Maes' comment.

''Did you really think that your lieutenant isn't attractive?'' Maes asked.

''No! It's just how come, she got roses this year.''

''What a question.'' Maes said sarcastically.

Every year, Roy went to the headquarters early to ward off those who are attempting to give Riza their cards, sometimes the flowers. Many were very intimidated by Riza's aura, so most officers would give up their hope of giving their Valentine's gift for the lieutenant. However, there are still those who persisted. There are even those that had the courage to ask her out. And those are the ones who are persistent that he stops every year. He mostly tells the guys or that the Lieutenant is very busy that she can't do anything but work. Sometimes he makes the guys overhear his acting, making them believe that the lieutenant is indeed booked for the night. But there are times that some of the cards got to her. When those times happen, he makes accidents to make them unreadable, and it seems she was irritated but didn't mind.

''Who got thorough her?!'' Roy said angrily.

''Well, we have a lot of suspects. She's pretty popular you know.'' with this, Roy gave a surprised questioning look to Maes. ''Yup my friend. As the head of the Military Affairs department, I know these gossips. Survey says she's one of the most desired women in the military. Beautiful, sexy despite military work, and strong, well not much of the strong part.'' Maes informed his friend.

''Give me names Maes.'' Roy is now wearing his gloves.

''Come on Roy. You won't be able to narrow it down. The thing you should do is give her flowers.'' Maes adviced his friend.

''She does not have a vase.'' Roy made an excused.

''That's a lame excuse. And I know you already ordered a special bouquet for her. Camellias and Chrysanthemums. Both Red. Very expensive too. As they only grow beautifully in Xing. Wonder what those flowers mean.'' Maes snickered.

''Do you want me to burn you?''

''Don't think she's already tied to you when you don't even tell her how you feel about her. She's your lieutenant, not your wife, not even your girlfriend. Not even a date.'' Maes knew that Roy and Riza's relationship was already at the married point, but he had to say this to force his friend to move, and, well, to annoy him.

''Maes. Are you going to tell me or are you going to get barbequed?!'' Roy was already losing his temper.

''Okay. Sheesh. I get it. Well, if you want an example, take Havoc.''

''He's interested in her?!'' just in time, Havoc came in the office.

''Hey Havoc!'' Roy called almost angrily.

''Yo chief!'' Havoc answered with his eyes widened.

''I hear you're interested in the First Lieutenant?!''

''What?! No!'' Havoc answered quickly.

''You didn't let me finish Roy. I never said Havoc wanted the First Lieutenant. He just agreed that the Lieutenant is indeed attractive.'' Maes explained.

''Oh.''

''What's happening?'' Havoc asked.

''Nothing.'' Roy said. And Maes just smiled with satisfaction.

　　　It was almost 5 pm, and Roy's department is finished from their work for the day. All of them were packing their stuff. Hughes was there again to bug Roy. Riza was about to go to the door when Fuery spoke.

''The roses are pretty just like the Lieutenant! Don't you agree Hayate?'' Fuery said and the dog barked in agreement.

''Thanks again Fuery.''

''It was Falman's idea to give you these Roses.'' Fuery blushed.

''We just wanted to show our appreciation Ma'am.'' Falman said.

''One beautiful white rose from each of us.'' Breda added.

''Thanks again boys.'' Riza thanked them with a sweet smile.

''Those Roses came from the four of them?!'' Roy blurted out.

''Why, yes, Sir.'' Riza answered straight. Riza wanted to laugh that moment. She knew her answers to him this morning made him uncomfortable, to be exact, jealous. She said those to know if his superior would react accordingly to her expectations. Well, the results were more than worth it.

''Chief, we offered you to join us, but you didn't listen. Seems you were too busy about the drawing you were doing that day.'' Havoc said.

Now Roy understood all of Riza's answers. These boys after all, were important to her and she loved them. In short, he got jealous out of nothing.

''Oh.'' Roy just said. And Maes just laughed. Roy glared at Maes to warn him.

''Hey Falman, why is it White roses?'' Havoc followed up a question.

''I just thought it suited the Lieutenant. The white rose means-''

''Purity.'' Roy ended Falman's sentence. Everyone was shocked by Roy's sudden intrusion. Everyone's eyes stopped at the colonel.

''Looks like somebody did their research on flower meanings.'' Maes teased.

''Shut up unless you want to turn into ashes.'' Roy threatened him.

''We just thought that your beauty is still pure as it is ma'am.'' Breda said.

''Thanks again so much.'' Riza thanked the four boys and then left.

''So.. Roy.. When are you going to give yours? You won't let these four bet ya ha?'' Maes joked. This time Roy snapped his fingers, and everyone panicked. But then, they realized, Roy was not wearing his gloves. Roy got them.

Roy went to Riza's apartment around 8pm in his casual clothes. He knocked at her door and waited for her.

''Who is- Oh... It's you sir… Is something wrong?'' Riza said as she recognized her superior officer by her doorstep.

''Nothing is wrong.'' Roy tried to say it as normal as he could. He was distracted by Riza's nightgown which perfectly fitted her. White spaghetti strap that flowed to her knees, with matching red laces by the chest. Her scent was also distracting; it seems she just came out of the shower minutes earlier.

''So.. What brings you here sir?'' she asked.

''I want to give you something. '' Roy answered. He was carrying the flowers behind his back. Riza sensed that this was going to be a long conversation so she let him enter her apartment. When they arrived at the living room, Roy presented his gift to Riza.

''Colonel… These are just… Beautiful.'' Riza said in awe. Roy gave her a combination of Red Chrysanthemums and Red Camellias in a bouquet, matched by the white baby's breath. The flowers were arranged beautifully in a vase.

''You once told me, you didn't own any vase, so there.'' Roy added.

The vase is so pretty and unique; its mouth looked like water coming from a fountain's mouth. The outside glass of the vase appeared to be cooled, just like when a normal drinking glass is kept in a cold storage, except of the design parts and inside which appeared in a glass' normal state. The designs were abstracts of flowers.

''You.. Made this vase didn't you.. With alchemy. This is what's Havoc been saying this afternoon. This is the thing you're busy with.'' Riza said slowly while holding the vase treasuringly (invented a ).

''Well.. Yeah. You really know me too well.'' Roy just answered with a smile.

''So… Sir. Would you mind telling what these flowers means?'' Riza asked Roy.

''The baby's breath means happiness. Happiness that I want to give you, it may not be now or tomorrow, but someday for sure. The Camellias, well…'' Roy gave a cough. ''It means 'you're a flame in my heart'. Well.. You are the flame in my heart. Cheezy, I know.'' Riza gave a small laugh that embarrassed and touched Roy at the same time.

''And these Red Chrysanthemums in the middle?'' Riza asked while smiling.

''I Love You.'' Roy answered with a smile, looking straight in her eyes. Riza gave him a very sweet smile that he thinks he only saw now.

''I Love You, Riza.'' Roy said once more, but this time with her name.

''Colonel… I Love You too..'' Riza said.

''Uhmm.. So… Where are you going to put the flowers? Beside the white Roses?'' Roy broke the silence.

''No… These will go to my bedroom, beside me.'' then Riza left to place the flowers at the sidetable beside her bed and came back to the living room.

''You know, it's a coincidence that you've come up with these meanings. Red Chrysanthemums and Camellias are my favorite. Or you might've known.'' Riza said.

''I guessed. But I knew you didn't like Roses as they were common. You are not common. You didn't like Sunflowers as they are just too bright, or Daisies, Tulips, Lilies, as they were also common. '' Roy answered.

''True.'' Riza smiled.

''Riza.'' Roy started again while he took her hands. ''I love you… Only you…'' Then she took her closer to him. Both of them closed their eyes and….

THE END. v^.^v

I hope you all like it!


End file.
